


Back From the Convention

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Severus brings back a very special memento from his latest potions convention
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Back From the Convention

Severus carefully floated his luggage behind him as he made his way back to his rooms in the Dungeons of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students hurried to get out of his way. They’d gotten used to a school without the resident Potion’s Master, while he was at a potions convention, and were not keen to have him back. 

Severus slammed the door to his quarters making a first year of an indiscriminate house wet himself. He moved more carefully and quietly into his bedroom and with a gentle smile, very few had ever seen, Severus unpacked his valise, carefully removing his rather special ... souvenir.

“Do you intend to stay in there?” Severus asked.

“Nope.” Severus held out his hand and helped Harry out of the magically enlarged suitcase. “Your rooms are nice.”

“Thank you. Although why you needed the subterfuge I don’t know.” Severus asked leading Harry to the front room and summoning drinks for them. “You were going to be here in three weeks to begin teaching anyway.”

“True, but, this way, no one knows I’m here. Not even the headmistress, no one to bother us. We can do as we wish.” Harry told him sipping his drink.

“And what is it you wish exactly?” Severus asked cautiously.

“Well.” Harry started putting his pumpkin juice down. “I wish for you to spend the next three weeks, well three weeks to start with, fucking me through every available surface.” Harry told the stunned man calmly.

When Severus recovered himself, he stood. “In that case Mr Potter, your wish will not only be my command, but my very great pleasure.”


End file.
